Another Sohma?
by ChelseaF
Summary: After the death of Yuki and Ayame's mother, their long lost half-sister, Yuffie, comes to live with them. Other of my own original characters will come in sooner or later...Chapter 4 ish here!
1. Bringing Home Yuffie

Yuffie hastily walked through the crowd at the end of the school day, as if looking for someone. She noticed a large crowd of schoolgirls huddled around someone. _Could it be?_ She thought to herself. She caught a glimpse ofsilver colored hair. "Yuki!" She called out. All the girls looked at her strangely as she ran up to the boy and threw her tiny arms around him.

A panicked look came over the boy's face at her embrace. But when she hugged him, nothing happened. He looked relieved and then exclaimed, "Who are you!" A look of hurt came across her brilliant yellow-green eyes.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent. Tears welled in her eyes. "You don't remember all of our good times? Like all the times Ayame and I tied you to trees?" All the girls around them giggled.

"What are you talking about!" He exclaimed angrily. Yuffie was so young. Only about seven years old, but looked exactly like a female Yuki.

"Silly!" she giggled, "I'm Yuffie, your half sister!" Yuki stood with his mouth open, stumbling to find the right words.

Yuffie brushed the hair out of her eyes and said excitedly, "Where's Ayame?"

Suddenly a man's voice was heard behind them. A man of 27 stepped into view. He was tall and handsome and had long hair that was the same color as Yuffie's. "Is that a beautiful girl calling my name?" He asked in a perverse way, "Yuki, are you telling your friends about me? I knew I could be a good brother!" He laughed insanely.

When seeing him, Yuffie's face lit up, and her eyes turned the exact purple of Yuki's.

"I wasn't talking about you. She was." Yuki said angrily, pointing at Yuffie.

"My, my, my," Ayame said, "Who is this pretty little girl. Is she a friend of yours? What happened to Tohru?"

"She's our sister!" Yuki cried. All the color drained from Ayame's face.

"Y..Y..Yuffie?" He said softly. The small girl jumped into his arms.

"Ayame! I missed you so much!" She kissed his cheek. She jumped down, and grabbed Yuki and Ayame by the wrist, pulling them to the car. "C'mon guys! I want to go back to the house! I want to see Shigure and Kyo and Ha'ri, and Momiji! I haven't seen them in so long! Ayame, who's Tohru? Is she your girlfriend Yuki? Is she pretty? Does she look like mommy?" Ayame laughed as Yuki put his hand over the girl's mouth.

"Yuffie, try not to talk to much. Yuki doesn't like that. Trust me, I know, oh and he's very touchy about Tohru," Ayame explained with a joyous laugh and a wink. "Of course we'll take you back to the house!"

They were all getting into the car when Yuki asked, "You're our mother's daughter, aren't you?" Yuffie smiled and nodded. But something grim was on her mind. "Well, then, what are you doing, just showing up all of a sudden? Mother hasn't wanted anything to do with either of us for as long as I can remember."

A tear rolled down Yuffie's cheek. "It's because you're part of the zodiac. She told me. I'm not supposed to know, but she told me. She said, that once I was born, and she knew that she could have a real child, and not some kind of animal like you two, that she didn't want you anymore. She said that she only wanted a kid she could hug. But, the reason I'm here, I can't tell you Yuki. He told me I could only tell Ayame and Shigure and Ha'ri first. He said that they're the adults, and they need to know. But I have to tell Ayame first, oh, and Akito." Her voice was very quiet and serious. Much like Yuki's voice, as opposed to its resemblance to Ayame's before.

Neither of them said anything. The car ride was silent until they got to the house. When they pulled up to Shigure's, Ayame asked Yuki to go inside so he could have a word with Yuffie. Once Yuki left, Yuffie threw her arms around Ayame's waist and started to cry. Her eyes went back to the yellow-green. She handed him an envelope with his name on it. "It's from him!" she explained, "The man that picked me up from school the day…the day…"she couldn't talk. She was crying too much. Ayame lifted her up.

"The day what, Yuffie?"

"The day that Mommy died. The day that car hit her when she was walking to pick me up from school." Yuffie wailed. Ayame's face became grave and he hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Yuffie. When did this happen?"

"Two days a go. Then, he told me that Daddy didn't know about me, and that you would be a better daddy for me anyway. So he told me that I have to live with you and Shigure now. He said he talked to Akito. He said that Akito said it was ok. Akito told me, he said that I'm part of the zodiac, but not fully. When I get weak, or upset, then I get rat's ears, or sometimes a snake's tongue. I'm part of both of you, but Mommy didn't know. She didn't know I was different." That just started her crying more.

"Yuffie, we have to tell Yuki. It was his mommy too, you know."

"I know. He said that I have to tell you first. He said that he'd mail you money, so you can afford me. He said that he'd visit every few months to make sure you're doing a good job taking care of me."

Ayame nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, why don't we go inside and see everyone?" Yuffie smiled, and her eyes then became purple again.

Ayame burst into the house, with Yuffie still in his arms. "Look everyone! I have a child!" Shigure and Hatori ran into the room. "Look Shigure! It's our love child! Isn't she just adorable! And she bares a striking resemblance to our dear Yuki! Yuffie, this is Shigure" he said pointing to him, "And this man here is Hatori. Do you remember them?" Yuffie jumped down and clung to Shigure's leg. Both Shigure and Hatori stood in shock. They hardly recognized the girl.

"Of course I remember! He's the one that you're gay with, right Ayame?" Ayame and Shigure blushed while Yuki and Kyo laughed.

"See where all of your fooling around gets you? Look what you've instilled in the mind of this poor little girl." Hatori said.

"Hatori!" She said hugging his leg now, "Where's Kana? Is she here? I missed her! Did she bring me some candy again?" Hatori's face didn't change, he didn't acknowledge the small girl at all.

"Kana's not here anymore Yuffie." Shigure explained seriously. Yuffie nodded, and then noticed Kyo across the room. She ran over to him as fast as she could and jumped into his lap.

"Kyo-Kyo!" She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. Kyo suppressed a smile. Yuffie was the only person he let call him that. They had so many good times together, but he didn't let his joy show. "I missed you so much! Did you beat that damn rat yet?"

"Yuffie, don't you ever say that word again!" Yuki said sternly.

"I'm sorry Yuki! Which word? Is it…rat?"

"Um, no…" he said nervously.

"Is it…beat?" she asked confused.

"No, not that one."

"Oh…so it's da-"

"Yes! Yes it's that word!" Said Shigure.

All of a sudden, a girl with long brown hair walked into the room. "What's going on? What's all the noise?" she asked.

Yuffie jumped into the girl's arms. "SHIGURE YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID KANA WASN'T HERE AND LOOK SHE WAS JUST IN THE KITCHEN! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A MEAN THING?"

"Kana?" the girl asked, "Oh, no. My name's Tohru Honda. Who are you?"

Yuffie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "My name," she said boldly, "Is Yuffie Sohma. Ayame is my new father. I am not a member of the zodiac, but Yuki and Ayame are my older brothers. Mommy died, so now I have to live here with Shigure and Ayame and Yuki and Kyo. I am exactly six and a half years old. I am in the first grade and my favorite color is pink." She sat down on the couch, obviously tired from her speech.

"Well…"said Tohru, flabbergasted.

"Yeah," agreed Yuki. Kyo looked at him sympathetically. They may have been sworn enemies, but Kyo couldn't help but feel remorse for him. Yuffie grabbed Yuki's wrist.

"C'mon Yuki! Show me your room! Where am I going to sleep?" Most of her enthusiasm was gone, her eyes went back to yellow when realizing she had told Yuki the bad news, and didn't even mean to.

He led her up the stairs and into his room. "Yuffie, why didn't you tell me your mommy died?"

"No Yuki! No! It's not my mommy!" She fell onto the floor crying. "It's not my mommy Yuki! It's OUR mommy! She was your mommy too! And Ayame's! Even if you don't believe me, or you hate her, she's still your mommy. And I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to tell you like that."

Yuki sat down on his bed and pulled the little girl onto his lap. "It's ok Yuffie. I know you're upset, you didn't mean to. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Mommy was walking to school to pick me up and a car came by and didn't see Mommy and it…" She couldn't finish. She buried her face it Yuki's chest. He hugged her.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry." A tear slipped down his cheek. "But you have Ayame and I now. You probably don't remember me very much, and Mommy probably told you bad things about me, but I'm here to take care of you now. And you can always talk to me, I want to be there for you, I'm your older brother."

She hugged him tight. "Oh no Yuki, Mommy never said bad things, just that you were different. She said she loved you very much, but she wanted a real child that she could hug. She said that when you and Ayame still lived with us, Ayame would hold my hand and he would trick you into letting me tie you to the tree, and every time you'd get so mad at Ayame. But she said, she said you didn't notice me. She said that you treated me like I wasn't even your sister, like I didn't even exist. And it made me sad to hear that Yuki."

Yuki started to cry. He hugged her. "I didn't understand then. I thought that she didn't love me because of you. I thought she hated me because I was a part of the zodiac and you weren't."

"But no Yuki!" He looked at her strangely as she jumped off the bed. "Ok, look at my eyes. What color are they right now?"

"They're yellow." Yuki said simply, confused by what she was going to say.

She closed her eyes. "Now, I'm thinking about how happy I was when I saw Kyo-Kyo and I hugged him." She opened her eyes. "What color are they now?"

In shock, Yuki said, "They're purple. Like mine. Just like mine."

"You see," she started, "When I'm upset or weak my eyes turn yellow. But when I'm happy, they're purple like yours. But sometimes, when I'm really upset, I get rat ears, and once I got a snake's tongue! You see? I'm part of the zodiac too, but not fully. I'm not as special as you and Ayame. I'm not just one animal. Sometimes I'm you and sometimes I'm Ayame!" Yuki laughed at the small girl's energy. "Yuki, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Is Tohru your girlfriend?" Yuki laughed and tickled her.

"No, she's just a friend!" Just then Kyo stood in the door way awkwardly.

"Uh, hi. I was just checking to uh, see if Yuffie was ok."

Yuffie grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. "Kyo-Kyo! I missed you! Will you play with me and Yuki?" She looked at him innocently, "Please Kyo, please please please?

"You want me to PLAY with that da-" Yuki glared at him. "Fine, I'll play your stupid game."

She hugged his leg. "Oh Kyo thank you so much!"

Shigure walked into the room, "Sorry Yuffie, no time to play right now, Tohru just finished dinner. It's something new too. She got the recipe for pizza off an American website!"

They all went down the stairs and into the dining room, where the delicious smells of Tohru's cooking filled the kitchen. "Yuffie!" Ayame exclaimed when he saw her, "Come! Sit next to me!"

"Ok! But Kyo, will you sit on the other side of me?"

Kyo looked at her lovingly. "Sure."

Yuki glared at him. He didn't understand why Yuffie didn't look at him like that. He didn't understand why she didn't want Yuki to sit next to her. "Yuki," Ayame said, "Why don't you sit next to me, then we'll just be one big happy family!"

Tohru giggled at everyone's enthusiasm as she set the pizza onto the table. She took a seat between Shigure and Hatori. "Yuffie, the pizza's hot, do you want me to cut it up for you?"

"No Tohru!" Ayame yelled, "I'm her father and since I should be taking full responsibility for her anyway, I must do it, as strenuous as it is, I must."

Yuffie laughed as Ayame pretended to stumble over the food. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Momiji and Hatsuharu walked in. Momiji stopped and caught eye contact with Yuffie, a shocked expression on his face.

She looked at Ayame. "Ayame, who are those boys?" She asked simply, taking a bite of her cut up pizza.

"Momiji, Haru, don't you remember Yuffie?" Yuffie froze at the word Momiji.

She jumped on top of the table, and into Momiji's arms. "Oh Yuffie!" He said, "I haven't seen you in so long! You've gotten so big oh are you living here too? What happened to your mommy?"

Yuffie's eyes went yellow. At the word mommy, she calmed down. "Ayame, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going upstairs to Yuki's room." She slowly and sadly went up the stairs, alone.

ŦŦŦŦ


	2. Where is she?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter two! I hope you enjoy just as much, if not more than chapter 1. I wrote it really fast, so make sure you make me aware of any mistakes in your reviews. Just as an extra little note, I don't own any of these characters, with the exception of Yuffie. I wish I did though! Wishes hard Anyway, here you are my friends, enjoy. P.S. After things settle down, expect more of my own characters

She sat in the corner of Yuki's room, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears streamed down her face as she tried so hard to remember her childhood. She could remember Yuki. He had such anger towards her. He used to look at her like he wanted her to drop dead. He didn't even acknowledge her as his sister.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Look Yuki!" His mother said to him, "Watch Yuffie! Isn't she just adorable?"

"No," he said sternly, as if he were no longer a ten year old boy, but a full grown man, "She's the ugliest child I've ever seen. I never want to see her again." His face was full of anger and hatred. He looked at Yuffie as if she was vermin.

He walked out of the house, never to return.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Why does he hate me?_ She thought to herself. At that thought, the door slowly opened, and Kyo walked in.

"Hey, uh…are you ok?" He asked nervously. His voice was low and quiet at this time.

Yuffie buried her face in her knees and started to cry some more. Kyo walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Look," he started, "Don't cry. I know you miss your mommy, but everything will be ok here. Look how stupid Ayame is acting, just because of you. You should feel happy that so many people care about you."

Yuffie threw her arms around Kyo. "Why can't you be my big brother instead of dumb old Yuki?" She practically yelled it. And Yuki was standing in the doorway.

A crushed look overcame his face. He looked at her with such hurt in his eyes, and then turned away. Yuffie didn't care. He had done it to her. He deserved it. He deserved to know what it felt like.

"Yuffie! That wasn't very nice!" Yelled Tohru.

"And who are you? I don't even remember your stupid name! You can't tell me what to do! No one here can. I'm leaving!" She stood up and pushed her way past everyone and headed towards the door.

But stopped before turning the knob. "Kyo," she said softly, "Do you want to come with me?"

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" He yelled, "YOU'VE HURT EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE! I WILL NOT LET YOU TALK TO TOHRU LIKE THAT! IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR, YUFFIE SOHMA, NOT ONE OF US IS GOING AFTER YOU. NOW GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND APOLOGIZE!

She looked at Kyo and tears welled into her eyes. "No Kyo. No. You're not my brother."

She opened the door, and walked out, slamming it behind her. Everyone in the house, with the exception of Ayame, stood in shock and hurt and disbelief.

Just at that moment, Ayame runs into the room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Soap suds were in his hair and on his chest. He was dripping water everywhere. "What? Who's slamming doors? Are Yuki and Kyo fighting again? Where's my dearest Yuffie?" Everyone was in even more shock now to see Ayame half nude.

"Well Ayame," Shigure said, "She just left. She got angry and walked out." The stupid grin on Ayame's face disappeared.

"What do you mean she just 'walked out'? What kind of adults are you? You don't let a six year old girl just walk out of the house!" Ayame had never acted like this before. He never yelled. He never got angry. No one had ever seen him act in this manner. "I'm getting dressed." He said simply, and walked out of the room.

"Kyo I'm so sorry it's all my fault! I didn't mean to I just, it wasn't very nice what she said to him and I thought I was helping." Tohru was rambling again.

Kyo stormed upstairs, and onto the roof. He sat Indian style, lost in his own thoughts. _Should I go after her?_ He thought. _Or would it just make her more mad? Why am I so cruel? Why did I have to hurt her?_ A silent tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly brushed it off.

He could see Ayame walk out the front door, to go look for her. After making sure Ayame was gone, Kyo jumped down, and headed into the forest, knowing exactly where he was going.


	3. Kyo and Yuffie?

A/N: Yeah, the last chapter wasn't very long, but I hoped you like it just the same. This one should be another long one. And before you get to the upcoming event, no, Kyo and Yuffie are not a couple, never have been a couple, and never will be a couple. They're more of a big brother/big sister relationship. The only intimate relationship Kyo will have in any of my stories is with Cory Love you babe!

He tore his way through the forest outside of Shigure's house. Nothing could stop him. He was rapidly pushing away branches, leaves, and anything else that got in his way. He knew right where he was going.

Soon, he had arrived on the shore of the creek outside the house. And there she was. Sitting with her knees to her chest, with her face buried in them. She was crying, and breathing really hard. Small, furry gray ears were on her head, resembling those of a rat's. "Yuffie," he said softly.

She turned around to face the voice she had heard. Her nose and cheeks were red from crying, and the tears had stained her face. "Kyo-Kyo?" she said in a voice barely audible.

He ran over and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tight. This was a side of him only Yuffie had ever seen. No one had ever believed he could love, but he truly cared about Yuffie. She was like his own sister, maybe even a daughter at times. When Yuki wasn't there for Yuffie in the times she needed him the most, it was always Kyo that had helped her. He was always the one that wiped her tears and brought her home, telling her that everything would be all right.

"Kyo-Kyo, why did you yell at me?" she said softly, barely able to speak. Then she let out a cough, holding on tightly to Kyo's shirt.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. You know how I am when I get angry. You just can't do that. You just can't hurt people like that. You know how much I hate that da…stupid rat, but what you said wasn't nice."

She cried into his shirt. "But it's true Kyo! You're always so nice to me and you always hug me and you act like my brother like Ayame does, and not Yuki! Yuki hates me! He was probably happy when I left!"

"No! Stop talking like that!" He commanded her. "Even if it's true," he said more calmly, "He's still your brother and your stuck with him like it or not. I'll always be here, but you have to have Yuki too."

Kyo sat down on the sand, Yuffie still in his lap. He hugged her and used his thumb to brush the tears off her cheeks. "Now cheer up! We'll spend the rest of the day out here like we used to when you ran away!" Her eyes turned a bright purple at the thought.

"Ok Kyo-Kyo!" she picked up a rock off the ground, and threw it across the creek, making it skip gently across.

"You're getting pretty good! Have you practiced the other things I taught you?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" she said, walking closer to him, "Watch!" She thrust one leg into the air, kicking Kyo gently. He fell back and acted like she had really hurt him.

"Are you working out or something?"

She giggled and jumped on top of his chest. "Silly Kyo-Kyo!" She smiled. "Kyo, can I go to school with you tomorrow? Do you have a girlfriend? Is Tohru your girlfriend? Is Ayame really gay? Why do you hate Yuki? Why is Hatori so serious? Where did Kana go? How come Haru's hair is black AND white?" Kyo laughed at the small girl's curiosity.

Kyo laid down on the sand, putting his hands behind his head. It was starting to get dark. "Lay down here, and I'll answer your stupid questions."

Yuffie layed down next to him, and they talked. Next thing Kyo knew, Yuffie had fallen asleep. He took off his jacket and laid it on top of her as a blanket to keep her warm. He put his arm around her, and let himself drift off to sleep; everything in his world was ok.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Look Ayame! Come over here quick before they wake up!" Shigure yelled. He had found Kyo fast asleep with his arm around and protecting the fast asleep Yuffie. Ayame ran over and let out a squeal when he saw the two.

"Looks like there's a new couple! I bet someone was having some fantasies last night! What a pedophile!"

"Ah, Ayame, do you remember our days of sleeping on the beach. Ah, but with us, there was no sleep involved." Shigure said with a wink. Kyo woke up suddenly.

"YOU TWO ARE SO PERVERTED! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He picked up Yuffie and carried her back to the house. But before he could get very far, Ayame grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Kyo, stop hogging Yuffie. Now we all know that you have a bit of a romantic fantasy with the girl, but she's mine! Stop being greedy!" Yuffie giggled and went into his arms.

"Now Yuffie, what exactly did Kyo do to you?" Ayame asked curiously, "And don't spare any details!"

Kyo smacked the back of his head, "You dumb mother fu—" Yuki picked him up by his collar just then.

"If you keep using these profanities, you are going to teach them to my little sister. In the event, I will have to use every bone in my body to make sure you regret even saying your first word." And he let go of his shirt.

Kyo brushed his shirt off and glared at Yuki. Yuffie beamed at hearing Yuki use the word "sister".

"Oh why must you two fight? This world is coming down to nothing but sex and violence." Shigure said dramatically.

"Shigure, I have a question." Yuffie piped.

"No, no, no! You must ask me! Ask me!" Ayame said excitedly.

"What's sex?"

All four of the men were dumbfounded.

"It's something that if I find out that you do it before you're married, I will hunt down the guy, or girl depending on your preference, and rip out his throat." Shigure said happily.

"Oh," she said, confused, "Ok."

"There you are!" Tohru said as they approached the house. " Where did you find them?" She asked worriedly.

"They were having a rendezvous on the beach!" Ayame said excitedly.

Kyo stormed up to the roof, and Yuffie and Ayame went to the kitchen to find the meal that Tohru had laid out. Everyone (with the exception of Kyo) sat down to eat.

During the hungry silence, Ayame stood up. "I have an announcement to make!" Everyone looked up nervously. "Since I am now a brother slash father, I have decided that it is going to be a lot of commitment. And to get used to it, I have planned a whole weekend of fun for us! We're going to start out by going to the hot springs for the day tomorrow, then camping in the woods. Then Saturday we will be going to my shop for the day and I'm going to show her what I do, and help her pick out the prettiest outfit for her, with the help of Mine of course. Then, Saturday night, we're going to spend the night in a bed and breakfast! Finally, Sunday, we're going to go to spend the day at Sohma house reacquainting Yuffie with everyone! But the best news of all, is you're all invited!"

Kyo had walked down the stairs at the beginning of Ayame's speech, and once he finished, walked back up the stairs again.


	4. Thursday

A/N: Well, here we are at chapter 4. I'm surprised I'm still even writing this. I should totally be doing all the homework I've been bogged down with (Damn you Mr. H) but I like writing this XD I never usually stick with a story this long but this is fun, and the constant begging from my readers and those in which I call friends, I feel I have to. So Voila! As they say in French. I'm not sure where I'm going with this just yet, as of right now it's all just fun! XDD The next few chapters are each going to be one day at a time of the weekend, so expect lots of "interesting" events XD

Yuffie's jaw dropped. She was so excited! She finally got to do something with her new "father". "Wow Ayame!" she said excitedly, "That sounds like so much fun!" She stood up and stood on the table. "When we are camping, you can all leave it to me to keep the bears away!" Her face looked fierce, causing even Yuki to smile, if not just a little.

"Well, I hope you have fun. Don't worry about me; I'll just be taking care of everything around here." Tohru said cheerfully.

"What are you talking about silly, you're coming too Tohru!" Yuffie suppressed her urge to glare at her. She was envious of all the attention she got from her family. It was Yuffie's family anyway, not dumb old Tohru's.

"But Ayame! I want to be the only girl!" Ayame looked at her sternly.

"Now Yuffie, no need to hog my love! You know I love you but we can't just leave Tohru here!"

"Why don't you spend the weekend with Hana and Arisa?" Yuki asked softly.

"Ok!" Tohru said.

Yuffie flashed a small smile at Yuki. She was happy that her older brother came to her rescue. It was a small sign to her that he wanted to be her brother; that he wanted to be there for her when she needed him. "Well," Yuki said, "I'm going upstairs. I guess I've got some packing to do. Yuffie, would you like to come with me?" he said nicely.

"Yes!" She said happily, her lavender eyes glowing.

They went upstairs and Yuki sat down on his bed, looking at Yuffie. "So, why is it that you dislike Miss Honda?" Yuki asked solemnly.

"I don't dislike her! She's just trying to take MY Yuki and MY Ayame and MY Shigure and MY Kyo!" She said coldly, sitting next to Yuki on the bed, her eyes now back to yellow.

"But Yuffie, we're not yours. We are people, not possessions."

"But I haven't seen any of you in over four years! I should get a turn and not stupid Tohru!"

"Yuffie, who Shigure chooses to let live here is up to him. If he decides that it's ok for Tohru to be here, then it is. But it's understandable for you to want alone time with us, that's why I stuck up for you at the table."

"So…it's not because you want to be there for me. You weren't sticking up for me because I'm your sister; you were sticking up for me because you understood how I felt. You didn't want to be there for me, just wanted to help me express how I feel." She sounded much older than she was when she said this. Yuki bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Yuffie. I'm not very good at this big brother thing. You're going to have to give me some time and let me learn how to do it right. When I did that, I thought I was helping you. I see now that I wasn't. I'm sorry."

Yuffie put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I said those things. I'm sorry I'm a bad sister. " Yuki hugged her close, ignoring the tear that ran down his cheek.

"You're not a bad sister."

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

"Momiji! Hatsuharu!" Yuffie squealed when they walked through the door with Hatori. She clung to their legs.

"Oh Yuffie, I'm so sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to upset you!" Momiji said hugging her.

"It's ok Momiji! I got to spend the night with Kyo!"

"They had a rendezvous!" Ayame squealed excitedly, "Kyo has pedophile fantasies!"

"SHUT UP! I DO NOT!" Kyo yelled from the other room.

"Yes you do Kyo! Don't dennnnny it!" Shigure sang.

"YOU'RE ALL SO DAMN STUPID!" Kyo said, storming up to the roof.

"Kyo!" Tohru ran after him. Yuffie glared at the girl's care.  
"Haru! Do that thing you used to do!"

"Yuffie, we were kids when I did that, I just wanted to cheer you up."

She looked up at him with the sweetest eyes she could. "Oh pwese Haru? Pwese pwese pwese?"

"Fine," he said, and he let out a moo that sounded as if it came from an actual live cow.

Yuffie let out a squeal of delight. Yuki was sitting across the room the whole time, watching the events. Yuffie ran over and jumped into his lap. "Did you hear that Yuki?" Yuki let out a small smile.

"Yes I heard it Yuffie." He laughed slightly at the tiny girl's energy.

The night went by nicely. Everyone laughed and got along, with the exception of Tohru. Every time the attention was directed towards her, Yuffie would do something cute and everyone would hug her and tell her how adorable she was. Tohru didn't understand. Why did this girl seem to hate her so much? Was it something she did?


	5. My turn!

Chelsea: Well before we get into the long chapters that are the weekend, I want a chapter to me!

Kyo: You arrogant girl! Just get on with the damn story!

Chelsea: No! Sticks out tongue and clings to Yuffie I don't like how close you're getting to Yuffie either. I didn't want this to be Hentai Kyo! This isn't a pedophile story!

Kyo: SHUT UP!

Chelsea: Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been uber busy and sadly enough, haven't had time for Another Sohma? I know. It's so sad, isn't it?

Ayame: Yes! It is so sad! Cries in a corner

Chelsea: Ayame you always were my favorite. Anyway…

Yuffie: I WANT TO TALK I WANT TO TALK! Do you like the story? Who's your favorite? Why aren't more people commenting? Is someone ever going to tell me what sex is?

Yuki: Yuffie, it might be time for your nap now…

Yuffie: Ok! Falls over and goes to sleep

Chelsea: O…K…Anyway, I hope you're enjoying my story, and I hoped you like this little break from the plot. Enjoy!


	6. Friday

A/N: Day One of our weekend is here! I was so eager to get to this that I didn't do very well on the last chapter but you know you wanted this one XD. I just want to take this time to thank the "club" that has been formed at my school of people that love my story. It's kind of creepy and stalkerish when they corner me in the hall and threaten to kill me if I don't write more though…Anyway, I was thinking. Despite Cory's true love for Kyo, what if when they were older, Kyo and Yuffie ended up together? What do you think? Review with ideas!

"Good mooooorning!" Ayame said in a mood too happy for Yuki's liking. It was only 5:30 in the morning. Yuki walked around the house half awake.

"Shut up." He said simply.

Yuffie ran down the stairs and clung to Yuki's leg. "Yuki! Yuki! Are you ready? Are you excited! I am! Tohru gave me cookies for breakfast with CHOC-O-LATE!" She sang while jumping up and down. Yuki picked her up, and then set her down in a chair and handed her a magazine.

"Sit. Read. Don't talk to me." Yuki said half heartedly.

"Silly Yuki!" Yuffie said excitedly, "I can't read! Plus I'm too excited to read! We're going to the hot springs!" Yuffie said as she got up and ran around in circles around the room.

"Then go wake up that stupid cat." Yuki said as he poured himself a cup of tea as she rushed up the stairs to do just that.

Shigure staggered down the stairs with an unhappy look on his face.

"My dear! What's wrong?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"It's Micchan! She's standing outside my room with a knife! She said that if I don't finish my transcript, she's going to kill herself!"

Ayame laughed. "When has that ever stopped you before?"

Shigure looked nervous, "Well all the other times I was acutally done when I told her I wasn't..." Shigure said as a bead of sweat ran down his face. The wails of the editor were heard outside the window.

Ayame looked depressed, "But Shigure, whoever will keep me warm at night if you aren't with me?" He said with a wink and a puppy dog face.

Shigure shook his head and went up stairs, in tears, to finish his work.

**_On the Bus_**

Ayame sat in the back of the bus reading a magazine while Yuki listened to the soft music in the backround. Yuffie's energy had died down and she had fallen asleep on Kyo's lap, who was also asleep against the window. Yuki looked over at them longingly. Why couldn't his relationship with Yuffie be that good? Why did she like Kyo so much? What did he have that Yuki didn't? His jealousy grew more and more each day. "Now you know how I feel," Ayame said softly.

"What?" Yuki asked, a little agitated that his thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

"All you ever want to do is spend time with Tohru. I want time to bond with my little brother! But now, you know. You can see how I feel. I can tell you're jealous of Kyo. But it's the same situation I'm in. I messed up when I was younger, and now that I've apologized and actually want to get back in my baby brother's life, he shuts me out. Just as Yuffie does to you."

Yuki was shocked by the intensity of Ayame's statement. He had never thought about it like that. Ayame was right for once in his life. Yuki was in the situation.

"You see Yuki, I have been trying my hardest to be a brother to you, but you just push me away."

Yuki nodded solemnly. He understood. He understood why his brother had tried so hard. He understood why his brother wanted to be back. He understood why it hurt him when Yuki turned him away.

"WE'RE HERE!" Ayame yelled excitedly.

**_Hot Springs_**

"Well...that lady was kind of scary" Yuffie said after meeting the hostess at the hot springs. They nodded and made their way into their room.

A/N: I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while. I was planning on making this chapter the entire day but since it's been so long here you go! I'll finish Friday later...


End file.
